


Who's the toy now?

by starryline



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I made this on a whim, i'm just really excited for the epsilon phi ssol, please give shuu a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryline/pseuds/starryline
Summary: He’s told it countless of times, after all:The world is his playbox.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Who's the toy now?

Time was ticking, and in a few more hours, he’d be up onstage.

All eyes will be on him. Everyone’s attention, everyone’s gaze, their ears, as the sound of instruments blend together into the perfect harmony that encapsulates **his** music.

He had quite the weapons in his arsenal: his lyrics, created using an intricate choice of words to express the deepest thoughts of his mind; his composition, carrying the perfect vibes to his song, and played by only the perfect group of dolls; his voice, a charming hymn, alluring everyone that reaches it, capturing their hearts and souls just as the way he wanted it. This way, he could do anything he wants, like a child with their toys.

Of course; he’s told it countless of times, after all:

_The world is his playbox._

Pink eyes would gaze upon the stack of plush items, all of which he made for this very special day. Each single one, handmade with all of Shuu’s innermost feelings. They came in all shapes and sizes, some as obscure such as an animal-demon hybrid, while other, in forms of more familiar figures. He would dig specific items up from the pile—his most favorite ones.

The dolls that are now in hand resembled images of the images of the vocalists from bands participating in Live Royal Fest, plus his own bandmates.

Ah, he’d be meeting them soon. The back of his mind dreadfully commented how they’d better be prepared to give a hell of a performance. Shuu only expects the best from his band—his property. With his voice in command, he’ll lead their fun little playtime, and ‘til the next times they set foot onstage.

After all, there’s no way he can stop playing! Not when he has such interesting playmates; an energetic-looking saxophone player from Nagasaki, a regal vampire from Nagoya, an angsty punk from Sapporo, and of course, his favorite—Hokkaido’s rising star.

Nanahoshi Ren.

Ah, he could vividly see the accomplished smile the vocalist puts on his face, as lights of white and blue illuminate his stage like the celestial see.

Such a lovely smile... _how he’d love to rip it off his face._

...Ah, he squeezed on the doll too much that its stuffing spilled out again.

That’s not good, right, Ren-niisan? He still has to witness their live, after all!

Immediately, Shuu placed his little toys down, except for the one h needed to fix up. His handy kit was always by him for emergencies like this, which he’d pull up, take a few items out, and get to work as he sews the damage done...

...and there! Ren is good as new!

Of course, he’d only want the best for his toys. They’re the only ones who were there for him, after all... who played with him, who looks at him, with their beady and buttoned eyes...

...when was the last time he met sincere-looking eyes? The thought came into mind, but all he remembers were the coldness of the gaze he receives at home, and the silence he receives as he calls out to them. Not from his family, nor from Reiji...

Does he think he can hide it? The way his malice seeps out of such sharp-looking eyes... after years of being with him, not even the glare of his glasses is enough to hide it from Shuu.

It was a dark place to be in... and with no one to look at him... no matter how many times he calls out;

_Only when he sings, will they turn their heads to him._

That’s right. It won’t go wrong with his song. It won’t go wrong with his music.

“Shuu, how much longer are you gonna take? We’re running late.”

“Coming, coming! Geez, you’re gonna have wrinkles quick, Reiji.” His angelic voice rang in response, picking up the other dolls he took earlier as he ran out the door. “Don’t forget to tell the staff to take everything to the venue, okay?”

In a few hours, he’ll be up on his stage.

If the world wants to play that way, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> so the interview with seiyuus made me think a lot about shuu's character (as if i don't think about him enough), and it led to... whatever this is. nothing much, i just wanted to let this out. i hope i didn't waste your time reading this aaaa


End file.
